canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CCB 2016/Armin VS Nitro
Intro liegt auf nem Liegestuhl am Strand der Emerald Coast, trägt Hawaii-Hemd und nen blauen Bucket Hat Armin: … yo Nitro, hab dein Namen mal gegoogled, und alles was ich gefunden hab ist Stickstoff, und Dickstickstoff, aber weil ich gut drauf bin und schlimmeres gesehen hab nenn ich dich mal nich’ Endosomier sondern fett, yüah. Beat 1 sieht Armin auf dem Liegestuhl sitzen, auf dem groß “JACQUELINE” geschrieben steht Ey, ich hab mir letztens mal deine Quali gegeben, und damit hast du mir erstmal nen Lachflash gegeben, Charo-Summers, Celine-Son oder Cho-Sen? Deine clique hast du nice nach dir selbst benannt, also bleib mal am Bo-den! Alles was mit dir zu tun hat heißt Irgendwas mit Nitro, aber das hilft auch nichts denn ihr seid einfach drei mal Dee Ho. Ey dein Leben ist Nyx wert, weil’s eh Nyx wird, und Jackie’s Leben ist so viel wert wie die Fliege die um ihren Kopf schwirrt. Und rote Augen find ich nicht mehr geil seit ich 12 bin, aber das macht nichts weil der großteil deiner Fans wohl 8 ist. Nitro zeig mir was du drauf hast, und nicht nur wie du Löwenkinder verdreschst sonste kommste noch in Knast. Und es ist feierbar wie sehr du deinen Bruder hasst, während der Typ so klingt als hätt’ der Whacko Pubertät verpasst. Ey, dein Bruder Lance hatte eine schlaue Idee, er nimmt jetzt Steroiden für den Bizeps und lässt’s mit dem Schnee, denn um dir nen Punch zu geben braucht er breite Oberarme, denn Lance’ Arm-is-strong war schon von Geburt her sein Name! Hook steht mit Sonnenbrille am Sonnenuntergang des Strand Raiju Clan, Armin Hedgehog, Public Enemy, bringe Rap und mach den DK-Shit accessibly, und du kapierst die Lines sowieso nie, denn du bleibst nur’n fucking Whack-MC! Yo bitch, wir sind Raiju Clan, public enemy, und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin brauchst du Therapie. 2 sitzt mit ner Chepsi-Cola in der Hand auf nem Wasserreifen und hat … Autotune O_O Yüah, wie wärs wenn ich jetzt mal so rappe (ra-ppäääääää! B)) Damit ich noch schlechtere Flows hätte (yüüüÜÜAH! X3) Und dann mach ich noch auf Emo, naww (naww :c) und nenn mich dann noch Nix/Nyx, yooooa! (mö-ööh! X3) Und hab orange-rot leuchtende Augen wie ein Uhu. UUUUH!!! <.< XD Ey, ist das euer Ernst mann, ich kann nich glauben dass man so ne scheiß clique sein kann. Ey wär ich Lance hätt ich mir längst mein Fell schwarz gefärbt, und ne blaue Jacke angezogen, weil da jedes Girl abfährt. Ne, let’s be real, ich glaub dir Nitro, die beiden bedeuten dir richtig viel. Naja, aber vielleicht ist es auch nur Nyx, denn wär ich Jacqueline wär ich langsam angepisst. Aber das is’ schon OK, schließlich ja nicht meine Sache, solang ich mit dem Preisgeld vom Battle meine Kohle mache. Hook steht mit Sonnenbrille am Sonnenuntergang des Strand Raiju Clan, Armin Hedgehog, Public Enemy, bringe Rap und mach den DK-Shit accessibly, und du kapierst die Lines sowieso nie, denn du bleibst nur’n fucking Whack-MC! Yo bitch, wir sind Raiju Clan, public enemy, und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin brauchst du Therapie. 3 kommen Wolken und Wellen auf, Armin steht wieder am Strand Und eigentlich kann ich jetzt nur Ratschläge geben … … öhm …. hier ein Buch übers Meditieren, solltest du lesen, denn mit deinen roten Augen wirkst du ja ziemlich aggressiv, und du verbindest mich dann mit Quantenphsyik - bin halt Genie. Ey, dein Name klingt wie aus motherfvcking Tokio Drift, und jeder weiß wer hier nach dem Battle Paul Walker trifft. Ey schwör wär das hier Tokyo Drift, wär ich wahrscheinlich der D.K. und du Han weil der erstmal hart in den Flammen seiner Nitro-Karre krepiert. Ey wenn du das RS betrittst hoff ich Venice muss off, doch wenn ich dir paar Punches in Hals schiebe erstickt sogar der Stickstoff. Armin the Hedgehog, from the Raiju Clan, public enemy, Und hey Nyx, sei lebendig und hör auf mit dem Ecstasy, denn Drogensuchtis feiert Kai doch bestimmt nie. Ey, und fronte mich als Warmduscher, Langweilger, Reisfresser, aber Fakt ist selbst wenn ich verlier ist mein echtes um längen Leben besser. Und komm ruhig an dass ich ne maskuline Diktatorin liebe, laber weiter und du kriegst im Finale von der maskulinen Diktatorin Hiebe. Battle mich mit Song, doch dann wärst du noch kindischer als sie, und wenn jemand kindischer als sie wär, wär’s fast schon Ironie. Und wenn du mich mit Raiju disst, dann brauch ich nur nen Spiegel, yoah denn deine Clique ist schon schlimmer als alles was kommen könnte. Ey, und das damals mit Canku war halt hart neben der Spur, aber heute ist das Geprahle nicht mehr nur ne Kunstfigur. Und alles was wirklich treffen könnte trotz vor Innovationslosigkeit bis Lügen, aber nach dem Battle werden sich die Dinge von allein fügen. Noch paar berühmte letzte Worte? "Lasst sie doch. Sie sind gekommen, um mich abzuholen." “Sie” AKA der Hedgehog, holt dich ab und öffnet dir die Himmelspforte. Warum ich dich selbst kaum gedisst hab? Weil bei dir läuft du Spast, nur dass du nicht merkst dass du um dich nur scheiß Leute hast. Hook steht mit Sonnenbrille am Sonnenuntergang des Strand Raiju Clan, Armin Hedgehog, Public Enemy, bringe Rap und mach den DK-Shit accessibly, und du kapierst die Lines sowieso nie, denn du bleibst nur’n fatherfucking Whack-MC! Yo bitch, wir sind der Raiju Clan, public enemy, und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin kannst du in die Ecke zu Mise AKA Emilie. TSCHÜSS! OUTRO geht leiser und chilliger Armin: *grillt ein Wüstchen, auf dem ein kleines Nitro-Gesicht klebt* ???: Yo, Igel. Armin: *schaut sich um* ???: Hier unten. Armin: *schaut runter* Wackeldackel sitzt da. Armin. Yo. B) Wackeldackel: ÄNERJII! B) Wackeldackel: Was geht? B) Armin: Ey, ich grill hier paar, öh beleidigte Würstchen. Bei dir? Wackeldackel: Hab meinen Fans versprochen ich mach Collabo mit dir. Armin: Digga, willst du mich ficken? Wackeldackel: Nein, aber so’n richtig hartes Würstchen kriegen. Armin: Yo, kannst haben, wie willste es? Wackeldackel: Na wie wohl? Ich will nen hotten Dog. und Wackeldackel talken weiter und grillen in den Sonnenuntergang, Video-Ende Kategorie:Armin ist der Boss Produktion Kategorie:CCB 2016 16-tel Finale